Quand les nerfs lâchent
by Hippocampe
Summary: Elizabeth dit des mots qui dépassent sa pensée, John est un peu trop curieux pour son propre bien...


**Quand les nerfs lâchent... :**

Le Colonel Sheppard déambulait dans les couloirs de la Cité. Aujourd'hui était son jour de repos et, pour résumer la situation, il s'ennuyait. Il flânait de-ci de-là, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour discuter avec, ou plutôt draguer, une jolie fille qui passait par là. Non ! Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire ! Comme il l'avait si gentiment fait remarquer à Rodney quand celui-ci avait eu la bonne idée de poser la question. Insupporté par tant de légèreté, le scientifique était retourné à ses expériences, maugréant quelques phrases sur les méfaits de l'inconstance et de l'infidélité.

John ne remarqua, ou ne releva, rien. Et se décida à aller voir la seule personne qu'il n'avait pas encore embêté aujourd'hui : Sa dirigeante. D'accord, "embêter" était un grand mot assez peu approprié à la circonstance. Non, il allait plutôt s'asseoir sur son bureau, échanger avec elle quelques mots gentils et réconfortants avant de ressortir de la pièce et de rejoindre son poste d'observation favori : La salle de contrôle. Sous prétexte de vérifier quelque système d'alerte, ou autre technologie Ancienne, il pouvait à loisir garder un œil sur une des seules personnes, n'en déplaise à Rodney (ah si, il l'avait entendu finalement), à qui il vouait une fidélité sans borne : Elizabeth, _son _Elizabeth comme il aimait à l'appeler dans ses rêves les plus fous... Il pouvait rester là des heures entières sans que personne ne se doute de rien, à la contempler, admirer sa concentration sur des sujets plus épineux les uns que les autres, son calme face à une difficulté aussi nouvelle que soudaine, sa...

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Quel abruti ! Qu'est ce qui lui a pris d'aller draguer cette fille en pleines négociations ?!? Monsieur n'est même pas capable de rester face à une femme séduisante plus de cinq minutes sans faire le joli-cœur ! Et qui doit réparer les dégâts ? MOI ! J'en ai marre ! La coupe est pleine ! Je vais le faire rapatrier sur Terre, et fiça ! Ca calmera ses ardeurs !... »

_« Oops !... » _Pensa John en entendant le cri de colère qui s'élevait du bureau vitré. _« Ca, ça veut dire qu'elle vient d'ouvrir la lettre que le Doyen nous a remis avant de poliment nous convier à prendre la porte... Mais comment pouvais-je savoir qu'il s'agissait de sa fille aussi ? Ce n'était pas marqué sur son front que je sache !... Bon, un repli stratégique s'impose... Si elle me tombe dessus je risque de... Non, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver ! C'est... c'est trop horrible !... »_

Obéissant à ce qu'une sagesse toute nouvellement découverte lui intimait de faire, et aussi discrètement que possible, il amorça un demi-tour. L'air de rien, il pris la direction du premier téléporteur qui lui permettrait de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la jeune femme en furie. Même s'il adorait la voir en colère, il n'en était pas moins qu'il préférait ne pas jouer les paratonnerres face à elle, il serait grillé sur-le-champ...

En chemin il croisa le Colonel Caldwell, qui était arrivé il y a trois jours aux commandes du Dédale. Lui, par contre, se dirigeait droit vers la source du cri, surement pour en savoir un peu plus sur la personne capable de mettre le Dr Weir dans un tel état, bien qu'il en ai déjà une petite idée, elle qui était si posée d'habitude... John se dit que c'était peut-être sa chance après tout... C'était Caldwell qui allait prendre les premières foudres, ça allait la calmer un peu... enfin il l'espérait... Ignorant le bon sens qui lui criait de ne pas se mêler de ça, il décida de rester dans les parages, caché bien sûr, mais pas trop loin quand même... Il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de la conversation qui allait se dérouler entre Elizabeth et le Commandant.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ? » Demanda Caldwell, de but en blanc ; une fois arrivé à destination.

« Qui ça "il" ? » Répondit Elizabeth, toujours sous le joug de sa colère.

« Et bien Sheppard ! Qui d'autre pourrait vous faire sortir de vos gonds ainsi? »

Elle lui aurait bien répondu « vous », histoire d'engager une dispute qui lui aurait sûrement permis de passer ses nerfs. Et aussi, même si elle n'oserait jamais se l'avouer, d'une certaine manière, prendre la défense de John. Mais elle n'en fit rien, jugeant que ça lui attirerait plus d'ennuis que de soulagement. Après un soupir, et sur un ton des plus las, elle répondit :

« Il a compromis l'établissement de liens diplomatiques, et peut-être même amicaux, entre nous et une civilisation Pégasienne que nous venons de découvrir. »

« Je vois, et je suppose que vous avez l'intension de le punir ? » Dit-il, sur un air je-sais-bien-que-vous-allez-encore-lui-passer-ça-comme-d'habitude...

« En effet, je pensais le renvoyer sur Terre via le Dédale. Vous allez devoir rajouter quelqu'un à votre liste de passagers. » Répondit-elle en s'asseyant plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, se délectant de la surprise et du désespoir apparemment gravés à vie sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, cette petite discussion l'avait calmée bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré...

De sa planque John avait tout entendu et il n'en revenait pas ! Il était dans un état de choc comparable à celui de Caldwell. Lui qui se croyait un minimum apprécié par cette jeune femme si importante à ses yeux, il tombait de haut ! Ainsi, elle pouvait le renvoyer sur Terre, loin de sa seule famille, sans aucun état d'âme ! Trop triste pour en supporter d'avantage il prit la direction de ses quartiers, où il avait bien l'intension de s'enfermer à double tour et ne plus sortir, jamais ! Il ne connu jamais la fin de la conversation, ce qui fut bien dommage pour lui car elle l'aurait sûrement beaucoup intéressé !...

« Vous... Vous, vous... » Commença le Commandant du dédale, recouvrant tout juste la parole.

« Je ?... »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il va faire le voyage avec nous ? » Réussit-il à articuler.

« Oui. »

« Tout le voyage ? »

« A moins que vous ne comptiez le faire passer par-dessus bord en chemin, oui, tout le voyage. » Répondit-elle, son amusement habilement caché sous une apparence des plus calme.

« Passer par-dessus bord... C'est une idée à creuser ça... » Dit-il pour lui, en se grattant le menton, signe d'un évident creusement de cervelle. (Qui l'eût cru ? lol)

« Je vous le déconseille fortement... » Menaça Elizabeth. Son ton restait neutre mais, pour une raison inconnue, elle sentait la moutarde lui monter doucement au nez... Et Caldwell le sentit...

« Oui, bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une suggestion... Une idée en l'air, comme ça, en passant... »

« Colonel, je vous interdit ! » Prévint la jeune femme, ouvertement menaçante cette fois.

« Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je ne suis pas fou ! De toute façon, je risquerais trop gros à me débarrasser de votre précieux Lieutenant-Colonel ! »

Elizabeth rosit légèrement. Ce qui eût pour seul effet de l'énerver encore plus ! Pourquoi devait elle être aussi... aussi démonstrative quand on lui parlait de John ?

« Et puis je suppose qu'une fois sur Terre, son poste sera vacant et... » Continua-t-il.

« Vous m'avez mal comprise à ce que je vois, Colonel. Je n'ai jamais dit que je le bannissais d'Atlantis pour toujours ! J'ai trop besoin de lui pour me permettre de laisser le premier venu prendre sa place ! Il part pour quelque jours, pour réfléchir, mais il n'a jamais été question qu'il ne reviennent pas ! »

« _Vous _avez trop besoin de lui... Madame ? » Questionna-t-il, machiavélique. Se faire comparer à un « premier venu » ne lui avait que moyennement plu...

Elizabeth rougit violement et baissa la tête pour essayer de le cacher. Mais qu'elle idiote ! Commettre une telle erreur, et devant Caldwell en plus ! Elle se ressaisit bien vite, se remettant dans sa peau de diplomate de haut vol :

« Oui Colonel, _j'ai_ trop besoin de lui ici ! _La Cité_ à trop besoin de lui ! Il est le seul à maitriser la technologie des Anciens avec tant de facilité, de naturel ! Sauf si le Général O'Neill décide de subitement quitter son chalet et _son _Colonel pour venir nous rendre une visite prolongée, cela va sans dire... Et il est de plus, ne vous déplaise, un excellent stratège. Il nous a plus d'une fois tiré d'un très mauvais pas, par là même, nous sauvant tous ! Et vous aussi... Colonel ! » Répondit-elle, avec une assurance inébranlable.

« Bien ! Puisque c'est ainsi, je vous informe que mon vaisseau part demain à le première heure... avec ou sans Sheppard. » Fut tous ce qu'il trouva à dire, soufflé par la démonstration d'Elizabeth. Ce n'est pas encore cette fois-ci qu'il arrivera à les coincer...

Elizabeth le regarda s'éloigner vers la porte. Il se retourna une dernière fois, avant de partir définitivement :

« Vous devriez quand même songer à mettre une barrière entre ce qui est pour le bien de la Cité et ce qui est pour votre bien à _vous _! Ceci dit, bonne journée Madame. »

Bien après son départ, Elizabeth tournait et retournait toujours les dernières paroles du Colonel dans sa tête. Avez-t-il raison ? Serai-ce par pur égoïsme qu'elle gardait Sheppard auprès d'elle, coûte que coûte ? Non, impossible ! Il avait quand même fait plus de bien à la Cité qu'une bonne partie de son équipe réunie. Et sa fâcheuse manie de désobéir ne leur avait pas attiré que des problèmes, au contraire. Oui mais il a été la cause de pas mal de dégâts aussi, comme la fois où... La fois où quoi, d'ailleurs ? Elle n'arrivait plus à faire le point, plus elle repensait à Caldwell et à ses paroles venimeuses, plus elle sentait l'énervement la gagner.

Sur un coup de tête, elle se leva et sortit, laissant tout ses dossiers, aussi urgents soient-ils, en plan. Elle s'arrêta à ses quartiers, se changea et partit courir. Ca l'avait toujours aidé à s'éclaircir les idées quand elle était encore sur Terre, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Rodney courait vers l'infirmerie, enfin se déplaçait le plus vite qu'il lui était physiquement possible... Bousculant pas mal de monde sur son passage, prétextant un "cas de force majeure". En fait il avait besoin de John pour initialiser un quelconque objet. N'arrivant pas à mettre la main sur lui il était passé voir Elizabeth, qui elle aussi demeurait introuvable. Il commençait à s'inquiéter pour eux, un peu pour son expérience aussi, mais surtout pour eux. Son dernier recourt était donc Carson, après Elizabeth et John c'était lui qui était le plus à même de le renseigner sur où pouvait être chacun. Donc il courait ventre à terre vers l'infirmerie, entra dedans comme un bulldozer, renversa un chariot de soin et se prit les pieds dans un pied de lit, lit sur lequel il se retrouva étalé sans avoir eût le temps de comprendre comment...

« Alors Rodney, qu'est ce qui vous met dans un tel état ? Je vous ai déjà vu surexcité, mais jamais au point de saccager la moitié de mon infirmerie, où, je vous le rappelle, le calme est de mise... » Lui dit Carson qui s'avançait calmement vers lui.

Rodney essaya de se redresser mais y renonça vite pour cause de couvertures un peu trop affectueuses. Carson l'aida à s'en dépêtrer et, en bon ami qu'il était, s'assis à côté de lui et réitéra sa question :

« Alors Rodney, que ce passe-t-il ? »

« Nos deux leaders ont totalement disparu ! Je cherchais Sheppard, ne le trouvant pas je suis allé voir Elizabeth, mais elle aussi est introuvable ! » Paniqua le scientifique.

« Calmez vous, ils ne peuvent pas avoir disparu comme ça. » Dit Carson, tentative désespérée de tempérer un peu Rodney.

« Mais si je vous dit ! Je les ai cherché partout ! Ils ne sont nulle part ! Les quartiers de Sheppard sont fermés et personne ne répond, ceux d'Elizabeth sont aussi vides que son bureau ! Ils ne sont plus là ! »

« Et bien, si vous ne les trouvez pas, c'est qu'ils sont tous les deux là où vous n'avez pas encore cherché ! » Plaisanta Carson.

Mais la blague tomba à plat, pire, elle emmena Rodney sur un sujet délicat pour Carson, qui avait souvent était le confident de ses deux leaders. Au hasard de visites médicales n'y tenant plus ils s'était tous deux livrés, chacun de leur côté.

« Ensemble vous dites ? Non !?! Vraiment ? Vous pensez que c'est possible ? Elizabeth et... John ? Mais ils passent la moitié de leur temps à se chamailler comme des gamins ! Mais j'y pense, c'est vrai que maintenant que vous me le dites, il y a des œillades, des sourires complices, des... »

« Rodney... » Appela le médecin, assez fort pour être sûr d'arrêter Rodney avant qu'il n'ai finit sa liste de "preuves". En effet, depuis qu'ils avait entamer LE sujet, tous les regards s'était discrètement tournés vers eux.

« Quoi ?! » Répondit Rodney, irrité d'avoir été ainsi interrompu dans une de ses plus intéressantes démonstration.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulait dire. C'est ce qu'on dit quand on ne retrouve pas plusieurs choses, on dit qu'elles sont forcément ensemble au dernier endroit où vous n'avez pas cherché. »

« Ah... » Fit Rodney, déçut.

« Pourquoi n'attendriez-vous pas le repas de midi ? Ils vont bien devoir se monter pour manger. Et d'ici là, faites autre chose que de l'initialisation. »

« Vous avez raison, merci Carson. Je vais vous laisser à vos devoirs et retourner aux miens. » Dit-il en reprenant le chemin de sont labo, toujours un peu déçut.

Dans un coin reculé de la cité où elle était partie réfléchir, Elizabeth avait décidé qu'il fallait qu'elle parle à John, qu'ils parlent d'"eux", quoi que ça lui en coûte. C'était, à son avis, le seul moyen d'avancer. Elle allait le voir au Mess à midi et ne manquerait pas de lui demander un mot juste après. Oui, c'était un bon plan, simple, mais efficace ! A midi elle prit la direction du Mess. Arrivé là bas elle fut accueillit par un Rodney particulièrement heureux de la voir. Il lui exposa son problème de la matinée et lui expliqua que lui aussi attendait John. Elizabeth lui promis de l'envoyer le voir dès qu'elle en aurait fini avec lui. Il aurait voulu protester un peu, pour la forme. Mais constatant qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur, il acquiesça.

Le temps passa, ils en étaient déjà au dessert que John n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. Il l'attendirent encore quelques minutes avant de décider que ce n'était pas normal, d'autant plus qu'il ne répondait pas aux appels radio. Il se levèrent et partirent tous les deux à sa recherche. Au détour d'un couloir ils croisèrent Carson :

« Vous me paraissez bien soucieux. John n'a toujours pas réapparut, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il en jetant un œil à la mine inquiète d'Elizabeth, qui inclina la tête en signe d'affirmation.

« Je vais vous aider à le chercher. » Décida-t-il.

« Bon, pour commencer, savez-vous si quelque chose aurait pu le contrarier se matin ? » Demanda le médecin.

« Et bien, je l'ai vu se matin en train d'user de son charme auprès d'une nouvelle scientifique. On a un peu parlé et il est partit en direction de votre bureau je crois, Elizabeth. » Expliqua-t-il. Mais devant les regard appuyés de ses acolytes il compléta :

« Bon, ok, je lui ai un peu fait la morale, c'est vrai. Mais rien qui puisse lui donner envie de se cacher pendant une demi-journée ! »

« Bon, le problème ne vient pas de là. Il faut chercher ailleurs.» Conclu Carson.

Ils se creusèrent la tête, tous les trois en cœur, en cercle au milieu du couloir... Après un bon bout de temps et pas mal de regards interrogateurs de la part des passants, Elizabeth subit un déclic :

« Rodney, êtes-vous sûr qu'il venait me voir ? »

« Il en avait l'air en tout cas. Et c'est ce qu'il a dit en partant je crois, j'en suis même sûr ! »

« Etrange, je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée pourtant... Et c'est tant mieux pour lui d'ailleurs... »

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demandèrent les deux scientifiques, comme un seul homme.

« J'étais assez en colère contre lui après avoir lut une certaine lettre... » Les informa-t-elle.

« Oh, je vois, le fiasco de la dernière mission n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Rodney, un sourire aux lèvres. Carson ne dit rien, il aurait tout loisir de poser ses questions plus tard, pour l'instant il fallait retrouver John.

« C'est bien ça. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle... » Dit-elle, légèrement irrité.

Rodney se rappelait encore de son monologue interrompu ce matin à l'infirmerie, et plus persuadé que jamais de ce qu'il avançait il avait vu surgir une évidence à ses yeux : La fille, elle était...

« Oh mais rien Elizabeth, rien du tout ! Je trouvais juste insolite le fait que la fille du Doyen à qui John avait fait des avances (Elizabeth se crispa) ait une ressemblance troublante avec vous... »

Elizabeth se sentit bizarre, elle n'aurait sût dire pourquoi à cet instant précis elle se sentait plus que bien. Son changement d'humeur ne passa pas inaperçu, mais les docteurs ne dirent rien. Pour une fois, Rodney fit preuve de tact ! Et Carson l'en remercia intérieurement.

Elizabeth eu soudain une idée. Elle actionna sont oreillette de manière à être entendue de tous :

« Ici le Docteur Weir, je vous demande à tous quelques instants d'attention. Le colonel Sheppard ayant disparu j'aimerais que quiconque l'aurait vu un peu avant dix heures ce matin se manifeste. Merci à tous. Terminé. »

Ils attendirent quelques instants avant qu'un militaire ne la contacte :

« Madame, j'ai aperçut le Colonel entrer dans ses quartiers vers l'heure que vous nous avez indiqué. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, malheureux même. J'ai eu mal pour lui. »

« Merci beaucoup, nous allons voir ! »

Elle coupa la transmission et partit au pas de course vers les appartements de son Colonel. Les deux scientifiques sur ses talons.

Arrivé devant la porte elle essaya d'ouvrir, mais impossible de faire réagir le panneau. Carson et Rodney essayèrent à leur tour. Toujours rien. Voyant qu'Elizabeth ne ferait rien de plus pour le moment, Carson frappa à la porte et appela :

« John, on sait que vous êtes là ! Je vous en pris ouvrez. »

Rien. Rodney essaya :

« Aller Sheppard, ouvrez-nous ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit ce matin, mais s'il vous plait, montrez-vous. »

John, qui avait entendu l'appel d'Elizabeth quelques minutes plus tôt, savait qu'ils allaient débarquer. Il ne comptait pas leur répondre, mais la phrase de Rodney toucha un point sensible :

« Si Rodney, vous aviez raison. Seulement, ce que vous ne saviez pas, même si ça vous parait invraisemblable, c'est que je suis fidèle à quelqu'un. » Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra. Il marqua une pose, avant de reprendre :

« Et j'ai appris ce matin qu'elle se fichait de moi comme de sa dernière chemise ! » Finit-il, la voix brisée.

« John Sheppard nous ferait-il un chagrin d'amour ? Qui l'eût cru ! » Commenta Rodney, assez bas pour ne pas être entendu de John. Les deux autres ne dirent rien.

Elizabeth avait l'estomac noué et une forte envie d'éclater en sanglots et Carson réfléchissait. Et plus il réfléchissait, plus tout ça lui paraissait tenir du _quid pro quo_. Il savait que John était fou d'Elizabeth, la personne à qui il était fidèle ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il savait aussi qui ses sentiments étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus réciproques... La solution lui apparut comme une évidence :

« Elizabeth, allez lui parler ! »

« Non Carson, je ne peut pas faire... »

« Elizabeth... Il le faut, il n'y a que vous qu'il écoutera. Faite moi confiance, parlez-lui... » Au ton de sa voix la jeune femme compris que ce n'était pas de n'importe quelles paroles dont il parlait...

« D'accord Carson, je vais le faire. » Affirma-t-elle.

« Bien. »

« Mais s'il vous plait... » Dit-elle, montrant Rodney de la tête.

« Oh, oui ! Ne vous en faites pas. Je vais veiller à ce que vous ne soyez pas dérangés, tâchez de vous entendre... »

« Merci Carson. »

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment. »

Carson lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement puis attrapa Rodney par le bras, qu'il traina d'autorité à travers le couloir, le scientifique râlant comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait, c'est dire... La scène arracha un sourire à Elizabeth, mais elle le quitta dès qu'elle se retourna vers la porte grise et froide qui la séparait de ce qui ressemblait beaucoup au bonheur...

Elle s'approcha, prit une grande inspiration, toqua timidement à la porte et dit :

« John, c'est Elizabeth. Ouvrez-moi je vous en pris. Nous sommes seuls, il n'y a plus personne, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, vous pouvez tout me dire vous savez. S'il vous plait, ouvrez.» Demanda-t-elle, une émotion non feinte faisant vibrer sa voix.

« Fichez moi le camp, je ne veux pas vous voir ! Ni vous entendre ! Ni maintenant, ni jamais ! » Rétorqua-t-il, agressif.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, au bord des larmes. Apparemment il en avait après elle, et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi ! Et dire qu'elle était resté à la demande de Carson avec la ferme intension de tout lui avouer...

« M'avoir brisé le cœur ne vous suffit donc pas ? Il faut en plus que vous veniez retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? Et moi qui croyait vous connaître ! Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé ! »

Elizabeth pleurait vraiment maintenant, deux torrents de larmes inondaient ses joues, elle n'avait rien put faire pour les retenir. C'est donc d'une voix emplie de sanglots qu'elle demanda, une dernière fois :

« John, je vous en supplie, ouvrez cette porte. »

John fut surpris, et plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait cru, par les pleurs se reflétant dans sa voix. Il n'avait plus le Docteur Weir, sa supérieur hiérarchique, derrière sa porte. Il avait Elizabeth, juste Elizabeth, la femme que, malgré sa colère et sa peine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer. Le besoin soudain de la voir fut plus fort que tout, il actionna la commande d'ouverture de la porte.

Elizabeth vit les panneaux glisser et une vague d'espoir déferla en elle. La porte ouverte elle resta sur le pas de la porte, attendant d'être invitée à entrer.

« Vous m'avez vraiment fait beaucoup de mal vous savez. » lui dit-il durement.

Il été assis sur son lit, lui tournant le dos.

« Non, je ne le savais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu dire, ou faire, pour vous mettre dans cette colère noire. Mais quoi que ce soit, je ferais n'importe quoi pour rattraper. »

« Si je vous dit "rapatriement" si je vous dit "Caldwell" et "Dédales" ça ne vous évoque rien ? » Demanda-t-il, la colère perçant dans sa voix.

Il s'était levé, lui faisant face, mais à une distance respectable. De là où elle était elle pouvait voir ses yeux rougis, lui aussi avait pleuré. Cette vision acheva de lui fendre le cœur.

« John, je... je ne pensait pas que vous aviez entendu ça... je l'ai dit sous le coup de la colère... je ne voulait pas... je... »

« Mais vous l'avez fait ! Et vous avez gagné ! Mes valises sont faites, je répare demain, comme vous le souhaitiez ! J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien avec votre cher Colonel ! Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous êtes donné la peine de me faire promouvoir ! Vous auriez put l'avoir bien avant votre Commandant ! »

Elizabeth regarda autour d'elle, en effet, tout était empaqueté, il était vraiment prêt à partir. Elle sentit une nouvelle vague la submerger, de tristesse cette fois, effaçant le reste d'espoir fou qui pouvait lui rester. Ses larmes se remirent à couler pendant qu'elle tenta une nouvelle fois de s'expliquer :

« John, je vous jure que je ne veux personne d'autre que vous à mes côtés. _(au point où elle en était, que ses propos soient à double tranchants ou non, elle s'en moquait, surtout quand les deux interprétations étaient justes...)_ Et surtout pas Caldwell... Mais cette lettre... la fille du chef... j'ai vu rouge... je... j'ai... toute cette pression... mes nerfs ont lâchés... » Sanglota-t-elle.

La colère du militaire retomba d'un coup, il comprenait tout à présent ! De plus, la voir dans cet état, aussi désemparée... il n'aurait pas tenu très longtemps... Il fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, la fit rentrer chez lui, referma la porte et la pris dans ses bras.

Elle pleurait de plus en plus, répétant inlassablement :

« Je suis désolée John, je suis désolée... »

Quand à lui, il se contentait de la serrer fort contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux, la berçant comme on berce un enfant ayant fait un cauchemar, tentant de la calmer. Au bout d'un temps la jeune femme se calma, elle ne parlait plus, ne pleurait presque plus, mais restait blottie dans la chaleur de ces bras qu'elle avait cru ne jamais plus pouvoir connaître. Le militaire aussi éprouvait un immense soulagement. De toute évidence, et bien au contraire de ce qu'il pensait il y avait encore quelques minutes, ses sentiments était partagés. Sans qu'il ait eut le temps de penser à les arrêter et sans qu'il ne s'en formalise, ces quelques mots glissèrent au travers de la barrière de ses lèvres, simplement :

« Je t'aime. »

Elizabeth qui ne s'y attendait pas plus qu'elle n'osait l'espérer refondit en larmes. John sourit malgré lui et tout en recommençant à la bercer doucement, lui dit :

« Tu as vraiment besoin de vacances, tu sais. »

Elle se mit à rire entre ses sanglots. Elle le retrouvait bien là, toujours à plaisanter aux moments les moins opportuns... Elle redressa la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, elle y vit la même lueur qu'elle y avait déjà vu, si furtivement, quelquefois, qu'elle avait cru rêver. Mais là elle ne rêvait pas, et ce regard avec tout ce qu'il voulait dire, elle en était la seule bénéficiaire. Cette certitude lui valut une paix intérieure totale, à travers lui elle s'était enfin trouvée. En réponse à ce regard posé sur elle, elle lui offrit ses lèvres pour un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné.

Il ne se contentèrent pas d'en rester là. Ils se retrouvèrent très rapidement sur le lit, leurs vêtements ayant eu le temps de voler à travers la pièce avant qu'il ne l'atteignent. Ils passèrent une après-midi magique, ainsi que la plus douce nuit, dormant du sommeil de l'ange, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Deux êtres s'étant enfin trouvés, que rien ne pourra séparer... Pas même Caldwell et son crâne d'œuf...

(mdr désolée Lily, mais il est 04h08 et mes plombs commencent doucement à fondre... J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...)

FIN

Piti bonus : (lol, ok, mes plombs ont entièrement et définitivement fondus...)

Rodney et Carson gardant le couloir : (dans le dialogue, les perso crient plutôt qu'ils ne parlent... compréhensible quand on voit la situation)

Nos deux compères se trouvaient chacun à un bout du couloir dans lequel les hostilités entre les deux leaders avaient débutées. Chacun tentait de contenir, tant bien que mal, une foule grossissante de petits curieux. Deux énormes attroupements s'étaient formés aux deux extrémités de ce couloir.

C (se tournant vers l'extrémité gardée par Rodney) : Rodney ! Vous en avez combien vous ?

R (idem mais avec Carson) : J'en sais rien, peut être 50 ou 60. Et vous ?

C : A peu près autant ! Dites, c'est vous le génie, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

R : J'en sais rien... Faut inventer quelque chose !

C : Merci du conseil, ça ne me serait pas venu tout seul ! Et on invente quoi au juste ?

R : J'en sais rien...

C : Et bien dites donc ! Pour un génie, vous ne savez pas grand-chose, vous !

R : Je suis astrophysicien, pas gardeur de couloir pour la tranquillité de deux âmes en peine qui ne savent pas voir les choses en face !

C : Oh mais croyez-moi, à l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent en avoir vu des choses...

R : Pardon ?

C : Je n'ai rien dit... Excusez-moi, je m'égare !

R : Ah, je me disais aussi, j'avais rien compris !

C : Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on en fait quoi de nos curieux ?

R : De la compote !

C : Ah ah ! Très drôle !

R : Qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'en sache ! C'était votre idée le coup du couloir condamné ! Pas la mienne ! Alors vous vous débrouillez !

C : Facile à dire !

R : En tout cas grouillez-vous, il y en a de plus en plus ! C'est à croire que la foule fait aimant !

C : Merci, j'avais vu, je vous rappel que vous n'êtes pas le seul à jouer les bouchons de couloir !

R : Au lieu de parler, surtout pour dire des bêtises, vous feriez mieux de trouver une solution à notre petit problème !

C : Mais j'y travaille figurez-vous ! J'y travaille !

R : Bien, mais faites-le plus vite ! Je ne fais plus le poids moi !

C : Ok, que diriez vous d'une alerte sanitaire ?

R : Quoi ? J'entend rien ! Ils me braillent dans les oreilles ! J'ai les tympans qui partent en vrille !

C (plus fort) : Une alerte sanitaire !

R : Une serviette de ma grand-mère ? Mais que Diable voulez vous que je fasse d'une serviette de ma grand-mère ? En plus elle ne m'en a jamais donné de serviette ma grand-mère ! Comment voulez-vous que...

C (à tous, et le plus fort possible) : LA FERME !!!!

Tout le monde stoppa nette toutes discussions, au grand étonnement de Carson et Rodney.

C : Ah ! Quand même ! (à Rodney) Je disais qu'il y a une alerte sanitaire dans se couloir !

R (rentrant dans son jeu. Maintenant que tout le monde pouvait les entendre, il valait mieux...) : Ah ! D'accord ? Quel est le problème ?

C : Une bactérie... Oui, c'est ça ! Une mauvaise bactérie, _amortencium coccus_, elle se propage très vite et... et... et une personne infectée peut mettre un certain temps à se déclarer !... euh, non... enfin si... à déclarer les symptômes ! Oh et puis zut ! Rodney, c'est à vous ! J'ai déjà inv... euh... identifier l'agent pathogène, à vous d'en décrire les effets !

R : Carson, ça ne sert plus à rien ! Vous les avez déjà tous fait fuir avec votre histoire de bactéries ! On peu s'en aller maintenant ?

C : Pas question ! J'ai promis à Elizabeth de veiller sur eux !

R : Vous ne voulez pas aller les border pendant que vous y êtes ? Il sont grands maintenant, qu'ils...

C : Rodney ! On reste !

R : Ok, ok... Ca va, je reste… Vous avez un jeu de cartes?...

FIN...

**Voilà! Ca vous à plu?**


End file.
